kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Things Money Cannot Buy
is the thirty-third episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. It is the concluding part of a two-part arc focusing on Kosuke and his old friend, the Gate Masataka Tsuchiya. Plot Haruto and Nitoh must race to Tokyo to save Tsuchiya, who has won a shopping spree at a mall, as well as 5 other contestants, from falling victim to the Phantom Bogy. Synopsis While Haruto and the others believe that the Gates are now safe from danger, Tsuchiya, while leaving Tokyo, finds a free gas ticket that can only be used in the city, drawing him back. While seeing that one of the other Gates is on TV and learning that he still has not left, Haruto and Shunpei go to find him. Nitoh discovers that Tsuchiya has returned and insists that he must leave, but Tsuchiya finds himself having one fortunate event one after another that keeps delaying his departure, with the same thing happening to the Gate being watched by Haruto and Shunpei. After managing to gather a huge sum of money just by luck, the Gate is soon robbed of all his money and his luck starts turning worse. Haruto then realizes that something is wrong and uses the Light Ring to reveal that he is being haunted by Bogy's ghost all this time. Having a hard time dealing with the ghost due to its ability to manipulate luck, Haruto finishes it off, just to be later teased by Gremlin, who reveals his plan to have the haunted Gates to fall into despair by giving them a lucky streak, just to have them lose it all soon after. Haruto then contacts Nitoh about Gremlin's revelation, and leaves Tsuchiya to his care while he uses the Drago Timer to reach all of the other four Gates at once. Nitoh reveals the truth to Tsuchiya, but he refuses to believe that it is all the Phantom's work, and instead of listening to him, pays some men to beat him up before leaving him behind, claiming that he does not consider Nitoh as a friend anymore. Some time later, Tsuchiya takes the men to a ride in an expensive car, just to get into an accident, be abandoned by them as he finds himself trapped inside the car as it is about to explode. However, Nitoh arrives in the nick of time to save him and Tsuchiya finally comes to his senses and asks Nitoh to get rid of the ghost haunting him. Nitoh then confronts Bogy and finishes it off for good with Kamen Rider Beast Hyper's Shooting Mirage, while Kamen Rider Wizard does the same to the other ghosts with Flame, Water, Wind, and Land Dragons' Rider Kicks. Once reconciled with Nitoh, Tsuchiya vows to never forget about their friendship, again. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Gates aim by Bogy: , , , , * Convenience Store Worker: * Lottery Keeper: * Old Lady: * Instrument Shop Worker: * Gangs: , , Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: * Bogy: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Land, Flame Dragon ***Magic: Light, Bind, Garuda, Unicorn, Kraken, Connect, Drago Timer, Smell (by Hurricane Dragon clone), Extend (by Land Dragon clone), Big, Kick Strike **'Style Used:' ***Land Style, Flame Dragon, Water Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Hurricane Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Land Dragon (via the Drago Timer) **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Falco, Hyper **'Mantle Used:' ***Falco Mantle, Beast Hyper Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 11, . DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 8 features episodes 30-33: The Day Magic Vanished, Tears, Dangerous Part-Time Job and Things Money Cannot Buy. DSTD08788-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 8, DVD cover BSTD08788-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢金で買えないモノ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢金で買えないモノ｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard